


Necklace

by dinosaurdragon



Series: Missing Moments from TWotS [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Gift Giving, Nugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurdragon/pseuds/dinosaurdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria gives Leliana a gift to celebrate an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

It had been a month since the first time Neria and Leliana slept together, and Neria wanted to make it special. They were still in Orzammar, and while they planned to leave the next morning, the privacy of separate rooms afforded here was perfect. Plus, Neria had the perfect gift. Well, two gifts, really. But the point was that they'd be presented simultaneously, as soon as Leliana returned from the baths.

She didn't have to wait long, and she smiled beatifically when Leliana showed. "Hello, sweetheart," Neria greeted. "I have something for you."

Leliana blinked, pressing a hand to her chest. "For me?"

Neria nodded and carefully pulled her arms from behind her body, presenting the gifts with gentle hands.

The nug squeaked, and Leliana's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, Neria!" she exclaimed. "Really?"

"Really," Neria said. "You did say you wanted one. And he has a present for you, too."

Leliana reached out and took the nug into her arms, cooing delightedly. "A necklace! How thoughtful, Schmooples."

The newly-dubbed Schmooples sniffed at Leliana's fingers while Neria transferred the necklace from nug to bard. She kissed the back of Leliana's neck, prompting Leliana to turn and respond with a proper kiss. "Thank you, Neria. You have made my day."

"I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm back from south africa now and while the jet lag is intense i had a wonderful time so it's all good. i'll be back to updating as normal on friday, so here's something short until then!


End file.
